Un petit coin de Paradis
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Pour Scotty.C] Que se serait-il passé si un jour, Ève avait rencontré Lilith ? Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire, et cette rencontre va tout bouleverser. -Yuri-


**Avertissement** (si je puis appeler cela ainsi) : Cette fanfic ne ressemble absolument en rien à ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. J'ai trouvé du Lilith x Ève en traînant sur à trois heures du matin avec une amie, et je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas ?". J'ai bien accroché ce couple, pour ma part. Toutefois, je tiens à préciser que même si cet OS sera un yuri entre deux personnages de la Bible, ce qui n'est probablement pas courant (même si la Bible n'a jamais blâmé l'homosexualité), je respecte profondément la religion chrétienne, ou quelque soit la religion d'ailleurs, et mon but n'est pas ici de la parodier ou de m'en moquer. J'aime le Lilith x Ève, voilà tout. Je le précise parce qu'à moi aussi, ça m'a semblé limite blasphématoire la première fois. Sur ce, amusez-vous bien à lire ceci !

/

Jamais elle n'avait connu qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Adam. Quelque fois, Dieu leur parlait, mais l'on ne connaît jamais vraiment Dieu. Il n'y avait qu'eux, Adam et Ève, et quelquefois elle aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Mais aux premiers temps de la Création du monde, les choses étaient ainsi, il n'y avait que Dieu, Ses anges, puis Lucifer et ses démons -mais eux, ils ne les connaissaient pas- puis les bêtes, et enfin, un homme et une femme, Adam et Ève. Ou, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Pour être plus précise, je dirais que c'est ce qu' _Ève_ avait toujours cru. Lorsqu'elle découvrit pour la première fois que son mari lui avait caché une choses si importante, elle en avait été surprise, puis indignée, et peut-être cela avait-il été la première cassure dans leur relation. Cela, ajouté peut-être au fait qu'il n'existait jusqu'alors qu'Adam pour Ève... mais qu'il n'y avait pas eu qu'Ève pour Adam. Cela aussi la fâcha. Elle ne pensait pas à vengeance -elle était trop pure et trop neuve pour cela-, mais sans même qu'elle en eût conscience, le désir de se trouver enfin seule avec l'inconnue qu'elle avait rencontrée quelques temps avant s'imposa dans son esprit. Et quelle rencontre cela avait été...

Ève se souvenait. Ce n'était guère trop étonnant quand on y pense, puisqu'elle n'avait au Jardin d'Eden pas grand chose à quoi penser. Et puis, l'être qu'elle avait rencontré... l'avait faite se sentir toute chose à l'intérieur, et elle s'était sentie si insignifiante et si gauche... cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, et cette nouveauté laissa une marque bien conséquente en elle. Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un autre humain, enfin, autre qu'Adam. Une autre _humaine_ , plutôt, car c'était bien une femme qu'Ève avait rencontrée ce jour-là. C'était un jour très ordinaire, très semblable à tous ceux qu'elle avait vécu depuis sa création, et qui n'annonçait aucun changement particulier dans son quotidien. Un peu plus intrépide que d'habitude, ou peut-être un peu plus rêveuse, elle avait cheminé plus loin qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude dans le Jardin d'Eden, et sa route avait croisé celle d'une femme. Une inconnue. Lorsqu'Ève aperçut les reflets flamboyants et sauvages qui dansaient à la surface d'un cours d'eau, elle crut d'abord au pelage de flammes d'un renard. Mais une fois qu'elle se fût approchée, curieuse, elle distingua un beau visage humain qui émergeait de l'onde claire, à moitié couvert par les épaisses mèches humides. Elle en fut interloquée. Jamais, jamais Dieu n'avait évoqué la présence d'une autre femme, ou même d'un autre humain, dans le Jardin. Ève s'était toujours crue la seule... et elle découvrit brusquement qu'elle s'était fourvoyée. Alors qu'elle restait là, indécise et confuse, au bord du ruisseau d'eau claire, la baigneuse la vit d'entre ses mèches de flammes. Ses yeux vert tendre, comme les premières pousses au printemps, et si clairs, vinrent se ficher immédiatement dans ceux d'Ève. Une lueur moqueuse luisit un instant dans les prunelles de la femme, qui eut un mouvement pour sortir de l'eau. Lentement, depuis ses épaules rondes et blanches jusqu'à ses pieds délicats, ses seins parfaits, son ventre plat et ses longues jambes gracieuses se dévoilèrent en émergeant des flots. Aussitôt, Ève se trouva bien fade en comparaison de cette glorieuse beauté au corps exquis, aux yeux verts d'eau et à la longue chevelure comme une cape enflammée qui coulait jusqu'au bas de son dos et serpentait sur la poitrine. La belle s'approcha d'une démarche gracieuse, encore toute dégoulinante d'eau, de petites perles claires se formant à la pointe de ses cheveux.

"Tu dois être Ève, supposa l'inconnue d'une voix douce comme le miel et ferme comme les roseaux qui refusent de céder sous la tempête.

-Comment me connais-tu ? questionna Ève, la bouche bien sèche tout à coup. Je ne t'ai jamais vue en ce lieu, et ni Adam ni Dieu ne m'ont jamais parlé de toi.

-Il est normal que tu n'aies jamais ouï mon nom, puisque mon existence même devrait être oubliée, répliqua la belle rousse avec une moue méprisante de ses lèvres roses et charnues. Je suis Lilith. Jadis, j'étais la femme de ton mari, Adam.

-Comment se peut-ce ? murmura Ève, qui avait bien du mal à détacher ses yeux des lèvres de sa compagne, qui se tenait à même pas un pas de distance d'elle. Si Dieu avait déjà créé une femme pour Adam, Il n'aurait nul eu besoin de me créer, moi.

-Dieu décida un jour que je n'étais pas la femme qu'il voulait que je sois, et ainsi me pria-t-il d'oublier Adam et de m'isoler loin dans le Jardin d'Eden. Puis Il t'a donné la vie, à toi qui sans doute est plus réussie que moi.

-C'est impossible ! protesta Ève dans le premier mouvement d'humeur qu'elle eut jamais eu. Tu incarnes la perfection, et rends davantage gloire à Dieu que moi."

Lilith esquissa un sourire amusé, et leva sa main blanche aux doigts délicats. Ève crut un instant qu'elle allait lui toucher la joue, et un fourmillement se fit sentir au creux de son ventre. Mais sa compagne se contenta d'enrouler une de ses mèches brunes autour de son indexe.

"Ma perfection est justement ce qui ennuyait Dieu, répliqua la belle rousse. J'étais par trop sensuelle et attractive pour qu'il soit satisfait de la Femme qu'Il avait créée.

-Sensuelle ? Attractive ? Je ne connais pas ces mots-là."

Une lueur prédatrice brilla dans les yeux vert tendre de Lilith. Elle saisit délicatement le petit menton d'Ève entre ses longs doigts gracieux aux petits ongles polis et lui fit lever le visage afin de la mieux pouvoir admirer.

"J'ai longtemps méprisé la nouvelle femme que Dieu avait faite pour Adam, et longtemps méprisé Adam pour m'avoir si aisément oubliée. Toutefois, je considère désormais qu'il eut été bien dommage que jamais tu ne vois le jour".

Ses lèvres frôlaient maintenant celles d'Ève, qui sentait petit à petit des picotements de chaleur cribler ses joues. Tout à coup elle eût envie de joindre sa bouche à celle de Lilith, mais n'osa pas de peur de mécontenter Dieu et son mari. Cruellement pourtant, la déception l'envahit lorsque la magnifique rousse s'éloigna de quelques pas.

"Sans doute venais-tu ici pour te baigner, devina Lilith. Viens donc, allons nager toutes les deux."

La première femme d'Adam se mouvait avec une exquise grâce dans l'eau claire, sa longue chevelure enflammée ondoyant lascivement derrière elle à chaque mouvement. Souvent, elle se retournait pour détailler Ève de ses yeux verts, l'air tantôt songeuse, tantôt douce. Ève n'osa pas l'approcher davantage, quand bien même son corps semblait la pousser vers sa compagne, de peur de ne pouvoir résister à la tentation d'appuyer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'enfin les deux baigneuses émergèrent de l'onde pure, elles se contemplèrent à nouveau tout à loisir, Lilith d'un regard brûlant et Ève, avec discrétion et une inédite timidité.

"Reviendras-tu me voir ? s'enquit la somptueuse rousse avec un bref éclat d'inquiétude dans le regard.

-Adam et Dieu désapprouveraient que je le fasse, murmura Ève, qui pourtant avait irrésistiblement envie de répondre "oui". Mais... il me semble que j'aurai très envie de te revoir demain.

-En ce cas, viendras-tu ?

-Oui... Je viendrai."

Lilith sourit, d'un sourire ravageur qui s'accentua lorsqu'elle baissa son somptueux visage vers celui d'Ève.

"Merci, murmura-t-elle sincèrement en pressant légèrement ses lèvres contre celle de sa compagne. Il me tarde déjà d'être à demain".

Puis, elle abandonna là une Ève désorientée et confuse et s'éloigna d'une démarche lascive et gracieuse, sa chevelure embrasée de soleil.

/

La compagnie d'Adam sembla bien fade, par la suite. Il n'avait rien de ce qu'Ève trouvait captivant chez Lilith ; il ne possédait ni sa force paisible, ni ses mouvements pleins de grâce et de volupté, ni son regard semblant renfermer mille secrets. Ève se lassa de sa compagnie qui lui avait pourtant parue douce jusqu'alors. Souvent elle s'absentait pour retrouver sa mystérieuse amie, et si Adam s'en aperçut, il n'en laissa rien paraître, tout occupé qu'il était à paresser dans le Jardin d'Eden et à en savourer les mille délices. Cela paraissait mal à Ève de rechercher ainsi la compagnie de Lilith, puisqu'elles avaient toutes deux été créées pour Adam, et il lui semblait qu'en agissant de la sorte elles fâchaient Dieu. Cela la chagrinait ; après tout, Ève chérissait Dieu autant qu'elle s'était surprise à chérir Lilith. Elle lui fit part de ses tourments un jour, alors qu'elles paressaient agréablement dans une verdoyante et douce prairie du Jardin. Ève savourait tranquillement la caresse de l'herbe souple et légère caresser ses jambes et ses fesses nues, mais elle goûtait davantage à la caresse délicieuse des doigts de Lilith dans ses cheveux. Sa petite tête brune reposait sur les cuisses fermes de la flamboyante rousse, et les longues mains fines aux petits ongles courts nageaient dans sa chevelure, y piquant quelquefois une ravissante fleur cueillie ici ou là. Lilith se penchait sur elle en courbant son gracile cou de cygne, ses longs cheveux de flamme incandescents ruisselant sur ses épaules blanches et ses seins lourds.

"Il me semble que nous allons contre la volonté de Dieu en nous voyant ainsi, fit savoir timidement Ève en cherchant le regard vert feuillage de sa compagne.

-En quoi cela contre-t-il les désirs de Dieu ? s'enquit Lilith en fronçant son délicat visage.

-Nous avons l'une et l'autre été faites pour être épouse d'Adam, et adorer Dieu, répondit Ève. Pourtant, je fuis la compagnie de mon mari et cherche le bonheur entre tes bras, plutôt qu'en honorant Dieu."

Elle rougit en avouant cela, pure et pudique qu'elle était. Lilith sourit un peu et pencha davantage son cou blanc vers sa compagne. Quelques longues mèches soyeuses vinrent caresser le visage d'Ève.

"Nous n'offensons pas Dieu en nous voyant ainsi, répliqua Lilith en riant un peu. Il nous a faites pour que nous ne soyons qu'amour envers Lui et envers tout être qui vit, et en cela nous obéissons à son vœu puisque nous nous aimons au lieu de nous haïr. Et pour ma part, je Le loue et Lui rends grâce toutes les fois que je peux pour t'avoir rencontrée. N'agis-tu pas de même ?

-Si, si, balbutia Ève timidement. Mais j'ai le sentiment de t'adorer tout autant que j'adore Dieu.

-Est-ce un si grand mal ?

-Non, je ne le crois pas..."

Avant qu'elle eût pu ajouter autre chose, Lilith redressa sa charmante tête brune et la lova contre ses seins blancs, sa somptueuse chevelure de flammes recouvrant leurs épaules et leur visage.

"Il n'y a rien de mal à adorer qui que ce fût, murmura Lilith, ses délicates lèvres roses presque jointes à celles d'Ève."

La magnifique rousse pressa sa bouche charnue sur celle d'Ève, qui sentit aussitôt un feu intérieur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu lui dévorer les entrailles et s'épanouir sur ses joues. Lilith la renversa sur l'herbe souple et s'assit à califourchon sur elle, leurs deux corps tièdes désespérément proches l'un de l'autre. Elle appuya ses mains fines sur ses joues douces et contempla longuement Ève de ses iris chatoyant, qui semblaient refléter l'herbe tendre et le plus parfait des paradis.

"Jamais Adam n'acceptera que nous nous voyions de la sorte, comprit soudainement Ève tandis que des larmes claires grossissaient dans ses yeux bruns, submergée qu'elle était par les émotions contradictoires qu'étaient l'adoration qu'elle vouait à Lilith et la crainte de ne pouvoir continuer de se repaître d'elle comme elle le faisait jusqu'alors.

-Sans doute que non, admit Lilith en se penchant sur elle. Son orgueil d'homme ne tolèrera jamais que nous nous chérissions plus que nous l'avons aimé jadis."

Elle poussa un petit soupir tremblotant, et Ève sentit son ventre plat se creuser contre le sien.

"Sais-tu ? confessa Lilith. Je t'ai longtemps haïe de m'avoir ainsi dérobé l'amour d'Adam et ma place de seule femme. Mais je sais désormais qu'il m'est impossible de haïr l'être pur et caressant que tu es, toi qui m'a fait ressentir l'amour que je ne voulais jamais plus rencontrer !"

Et elle blottit sa petite tête de flamme contre le cou d'Ève, sans pleurer ni gémir, seulement en exhalant un très long soupir. Ève en fut émue aux larmes.

"J'aimerais qu'il n'y ait que nous deux avec Dieu, avoua-t-elle en serrant timidement le corps tiède et souple de son amante contre le sien. Qu'il serait doux que nous puissions enfin nous repaître l'une de l'autre sans craindre ce qu'Adam en dira..."

Elle n'en eut pas tout à fait conscience, mais cette charmante idée imprégna peu à peu son esprit jusqu'alors docile et pur de tout sentiment négatif, et lorsqu'elle quitta Lilith cette après-midi là, après qu'elles eurent échangé quelques caresses lourdes de soupirs et de lassitude d'être ainsi à la merci de la volonté d'Adam, elle avait pris une décision qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir appliquer jusqu'alors. En son for intérieur, son âme gentille et docile culpabilisait d'avoir recours à quelque chose d'aussi définitif, qui condamnerait Adam à la solitude et elle à d'éternels reproches de sa conscience, mais la crainte que son plaisir de chérir et savourer la présence de Lilith lui furent ôtés la rendait prête à user de n'importe quel subterfuge pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

C'est ainsi que, ce jour-là, qui resta marquant dans la Bible, elle tenta Adam.

Il y avait dans le Jardin d'Eden un arbre, l'arbre de la connaissance du Bien et du Mal, chargé de belles pommes rouges et lourdes. Dieu avait interdit à Adam et Lilith, puis à Ève, de croquer dans ses fruits chargés de tentation et de douloureux savoir. Ainsi testait-Il leur foi en Lui et leur allégeance. Ève avait foi en Lui, et adorait Dieu, et ce fût précisément pour cela qu'elle cueillit une des pommes pleines de promesses et la tendit à Adam. Elle ne croqua point dedans, mais la lui fit déguster en assurant, de son éternelle voix douce et timide, qu'il ne le regretterait pas.

"N'en prends-tu pas, toi ? questionna Adam avec étonnement.

-Je te laisse le privilège d'y goûter d'abord, répondit sa femme, en muselant autant qu'elle le put sa culpabilité. Croque donc, cela me ferait bien plaisir."

Ève ne mentait point - elle était trop pure pour mentir-, Adam le sentit sûrement et accéda à sa demande. C'était un homme simple et tranquille, qui ne se méfiait pas -il était trop pur pour se méfier- ni n'avait beaucoup de principes. Comme Ève l'avait deviné, Dieu fut fâché qu'Adam ose lui désobéir, et le bannit définitivement du Jardin d'Eden. Mais il ne châtia pas Ève, pour une raison qui échappait à la femme. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas goûté au fruit défendu.

Lilith s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche gracieuse et souple, morgue et sensualité envolées pour cette fois, étonnée au-delà du possible qu'Ève ait consenti à un tel acte pour elle. La magnifique rousse pressa son visage délicat contre l'omoplate de sa compagne, laissant les mèches brunes et soyeuses lui caresser la joue.

"Pourquoi donc as-tu fait cela ? demanda-t-elle contre la peau blanche d'Ève, étrangement grave pour une fois.

-Jamais Adam n'aurait consenti à être ainsi laissé de côté et délaissé par nous, qui devions lui être acquises, répondit Ève. Dieu sans doute lui donnera une autre femme pour accompagner ses pas, une qui le chérira tout autant que je te chéris."

Elle rougit timidement à cela, pudeur et délicatesse revenues maintenant que cet instant de solennité était passé. Lilith sourit, et son sourire rayonna comme le plus beau des soleils. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre le dos d'Ève et le lui picora de baisers sauvages.

"Je me sens emplie d'une joie que je n'ai pas ressentie depuis fort longtemps, avoua-t-elle en faisant glisser ses lèvres contre le cou de sa compagne. Crois-tu que cela puisse demeurer ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

-Sans doute que oui, murmura timidement Ève, toute gênée et tout emplie d'un intense sentiment d'allégresse qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé. En tout cas, je le souhaite et prierai Dieu que cela soit comme nous le désirons."

Lilith se pressa contre son dos et fit glisser ses mains le long de son ventre. Ève rejeta la tête en arrière et exhala un long soupir, un soupir de pure liberté, enfin.

Ainsi vécurent Lilith et Ève, en paix et en sécurité dans le Jardin d'Eden, au milieu des prairies verdoyantes, entourées de centaines de bêtes, se chérissant et chérissant Dieu. En cela, l'Eden devint enfin un vrai petit coin de Paradis.


End file.
